When a pair of disparate articles, which are often of different size, shape and material, are unitized some difficulty is generally experienced in properly supporting and handling these articles such that they remain in their proper positions within a carton during transit. It is also desirable to display internal articles using display windows. Properly positioning the article is a particular concern when utilizing such windowed display type cartons. Therefore, in the shipment of display cartons containing disparate articles, such as a bottle along with another type of article, it is highly desirable to provide a means for holding these articles so that they will not move around since movement prevents the articles from being properly displayed to the consumer.
The ability to shelve, ship, and store two articles contained in one carton as well as display these articles to the consuming public have long been important goals of those skilled in the art. Thus, a variety of two compartment windowed cartons have been available for many years. One way to display two articles in a single carton is to use a knock-in panel type carton. Generally these cartons have panels that fold inwardly forming a rectangular cell between the folded panels and the walls from which they are cut. Typically these cartons are such that a film can not cover the opening created by the knock-in panel. Existing cartons of this type, however, suffer from at least one major drawback when used to hold a compressed article. For example, when an article has been compressed prior to placement into a carton of this type it will expand and protrude out of the windowed openings. This type carton allows the article to become dirty since it is exposed to the external environment. Problems may also occur when attempting to closely stack adjacent cartons since, as indicated above, a carton having an article that protrudes outside of its walls takes up valuable shelf and shipping space.
An additional disadvantage generally encountered in existing dual compartment display cartons is double walls. While some cartons have addressed the need for a dual display windowed arrangement having one display window open and the other display window sealed, most do so in an inefficient manner. One example of such a carton is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,311 issued to Lavery on Dec. 11, 1984. Such cartons of this type utilize cartonboard material to form multiple double thickness vertical walls. Doubling the thickness of a wall increases the amount of material used to construct the wall and also increases the overall cost of the carton. Of course, the use of such double walls results in environmental and financial costs.
The less material used in construction of a package the less material the consumer must dispose of after using the article contained in the package. Reducing the amount of material used in construction of a carton not only reduces the amount of waste but also has the added benefit of reducing the overall cost of the carton. Thus, there is a need to eliminate any overlapping and double thickness walls that might be formed during carton construction. Reductions in carton sizing has also been driven by an effort to maximize the amount of product that can be shipped and displayed without increasing the amount of shelf space required to store the product. Thus, reduction of carton sizing and the amount of material used to make cartons are important concerns of those skilled in the art.